buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Xero Avenger/Cards of the Future, a Buddyfight fan fiction
I was meaning to do this a while ago, but with my new job, I haven't had much time to do anything. I finally got around to writing this and had a lot of fun with it. Now throughout this thing there will be fanmade cards from myself. If you would like to submit a card or character post it here and I will review them and consider adding them. Chapter 1: The Finale is the Beginning! “The Initiation Tournament finals of the Buddyfight Pro League are about to begin! Let’s welcome our competitors, Caden Sector and Tim Jackson!” Cheers erupted from the stadium, all kinds of people standing on their feet. In the middle of the stadium stood two teenage boys, both of them wearing a smirk. Appearing behind one of them was a medium sized man in an Oni mask. He drew a katana, pointing it across the field at their opponent. Behind the other was a small child, appearing as if it were made of metal. “I hear that you’re a great fighter, even with a Chess deck, Tim,” Caden called across the stadium. “But Kimensai and I won’t let up!” “I didn’t expect you to.” Tim pulled out his Core Deck Case, nodding to his Buddy. “Always three steps ahead, there is no strategy we can’t see through! Lethal Chess deck, LUMENIZE!” The deck case morphed into a small chess board, floating beside Tim. Caden pulled out his deck case as well, brushing his shoulder length black hair to the side. “Born in the shadows, walk in the shadows…Skull Warriors, burst forth and kill without hesitation! Shadow Warriors deck, LUMENIZE!” “Raise the Flag!” both fighters shouted. “I fight for Katana World!” Caden shouted. “Generic is my world.” Tim smirked. The monster known as Kimensai planted a flag bearing the Katana World logo behind Caden, while Tim’s flag bore no symbol at all. It was simply a solid grey color. “What time is it people?” the voice asked over the intercom. “Buuuuuuuuuuddy….” “FIGHT!” the crowd finished. “I’ll start,” said Caden. “Charge and draw! Call to the center, Sea-Splitting Irukamaru!” Tossing one of the glowing cards in front of him to the center, the monster depicted on the card appeared, his small flames bouncing around him. Tim chuckled, motioning towards himself with two fingers. “Irukamaru, attack the fighter!” Slashing across Tim’s abdomen, a number appeared above his head, dropping from ten to eight. END OF MOVE. Caden: Life 10 Gauge 3 Hand 5 Tim: Life 8 Gauge 2 Hand 6 “I’ll show you how it’s done. Draw!” Adding another card to his hand, Tim looked them over carefully before adding one to his gauge. Placing another into his hand, Tim smirked. “Call to the center, Attack Unit, Flying Bishop! And another to the right!” Two more metal people appeared on the field. These two looked slightly different than Tim’s Buddy. They had large panels hanging from their arms and metal spheres circling their head. “Bishop, attack Irukamaru!” Tim commanded. The two monsters met in the center field, eyes locking once they got close. Caden smirked. This is what he wanted. “Cast! Demon Way, Shienrekka!” Caden tossed a card out from his hand. Irukamaru’s flames turned from blue to pink, engulfing the small monster. “This card will power up my Irukamaru by 3000 power and defense. Not only that, but it gives it Counterattack!” “Just as I expected,” Tim whispered. “Cast! Bishop Offense! I send one Attack Unit, Flying Bishop from my deck to the grave and add its power to an attacking Chess unit. And if I pay two gauge like I am right now, it gains Penetrate!” ATTACK UNIT, FLYING BISHOP POWER: 8000 SEA-SPLITTING IRUKAMARU DEFENSE: 5000 Irukamaru burst into yellow sparkles, apologizing on his way out. Continuing onto Caden, his life fell to 9. Once the second Bishop came flying in, the number dropped again to 8. END OF MOVE. Caden: Life 8 Gauge 3 Hand 4 Tim: Life 8 Gauge 1 Hand 4 “Sweet moves,” Caden complimented his opponent as he drew. Tossing a card to his gauge, Caden drew once more. “But you’ll need to do a lot more than that to beat me! Call to the center, Evil in Heart, Yamigitsune! And to the left, I Buddy Call Kimensai!” A man in a fox mask and purple robes appeared in the center, while Kimensai appeared on the left. Holding his katana high, Kimensai began to cackle. “Kimensai, attack the middle Bishop!” Caden shouted. Slashing across the Bishop, Kimensai went straight through him, cutting across Tim as well. His life now fell to 6. Pulling his mask up, a mist came out of Yamigitsune’s mask, swallowing Kimensai and allowing Caden to draw a card. “Yamigitsune, attack the fighter!” Tim allowed the attack through, his life now falling to 4. END OF MOVE. Caden: Life 9 Gauge 4 Hand 3 Tim: Life 4 Gauge 1 Hand 4 “Looks like I anticipated the wrong move. Charge and draw.” Tim looked over his hand carefully before looking across the field at Caden’s. “Buddy Call to the left, Mobile Unit, Soldier Pawn!” The child appeared on the left, holding his fists up. Yamigitsune cackled, crossing his arms. What is he up to? Caden wondered. “Bishop, attack Yamigitsune!” Tim shouted. “Cast! Demon Way, Noroihikagami! By paying one gauge, this will nullify your attack and destroy your monster!” Caden smiled. All was going according to his plan. “Cast! Bishop Swap!” Tim countered. “I can only cast this card when I have a Bishop on the field and in my drop zone. By sending the one on my field to the drop zone, I am allowed to call another one from my deck! Bishop, attack Yamigitsune!” Yamigitsune burst into yellow sparkles just like Irukamaru, vanishing from the field. He won’t be able to touch my life with Pawn, Caden thought. With Art of Body Replacement, I’m safe! “FINAL PHASE!” Tim held up a card in his hand. “Cast! Checkmate!” A giant chess board appeared under the fighters’ feet. Caden had been placed in the king’s spot. Pawn jumped across the field, slamming his fist into Caden’s face. GAME OVER. WINNER: Tim Jackson “Tim Jackson takes it all! The best of the new pro Buddyfighters has been crowned!” All different colors of confetti rained down from the ceiling, Tim’s face appearing on a large screen above the rafters. “Does my hair really look like that?” Tim asked, running his hand through his short blonde hair. “Great fight,” Caden said, walking up to Tim, his hand outstretched. “Yes it was.” Tim took Caden’s hand, gripping it tightly. “I’m sure we’ll have many.” Walking out of the arena, Caden patted his deck case, a smile on his face. A small group of people ran up to him, asking him for his autograph. He happily signed all their notebooks, posters, and bodies, glad that he could entertain even that small amount. “I won’t fail you next time,” a voice said from the shadows. “Don’t worry Kimensai,” Caden said, waving goodbye to his fans. “It’s a team effort. We’ll both do better next time.” Category:Blog posts